


The Speckled Frog

by midnightbaby98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humanstuck, Impact Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Sollux Captor, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: The Speckled Frog, where first meetings occur and relationships are forged.A mostly porn fic with a sprinkling of plot.





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux smoothed down his shirt with one hand, the dark button-down was patterned with bees and hung loosely over his dark pants. In the other he clutched his phone, re-reading the text before he knocked on the inconspicuous wooden door. Three sharp knocks, a pause and then two more. The club was invitation only, and the knock, combined with a murmured "Garden" when the hatch opened granted him entry to the club. He smiled a little as he was greeted by a heavily tattooed woman.

"Welcome, I'm Miss Maryam, I assume you're sollux" She smiled back at him, "Dual asked me to keep an eye out for you, he said you might turn up tonight." For the past few months sollux has been conversing with a gentleman online and after many phone calls and video calls, they'd arranged to meet in person. Due to the nature of their developing relationship he'd arranged for sollux to meet him at The Speckled Frog, a cafe and club where they could meet in person in a safe, supportive environment, and, if things went well, perhaps make use of the downstairs rooms.

Miss Maryam, the owner of the Speckled Frog talked him through the privacy agreement and the guidelines for what activities were to be restricted to downstairs only. "And finally, the club wide safe word is 'moonshine' any of the members of the club will respond to it if needed."  
Sollux nodded, signing the form she handed him to say he understood everything she'd explained to him. Now that he was finally meeting Cronus, or Dualscar as he went by online, in person he was nervous. She gave him a small, reassuring smile before directing him through to the cafe. "He's waiting for you in there."

He smoothed his shirt down again before he pushed the door open and headed into the cafe. His eyes scanned the tables, couples and groups sat eating and talking. Some were knelt on the floor or on small cushions, being fed by those sitting at the table. He smiled when his gaze finally landed on the man he'd been talking to. Easily one of the smartest dressed in the room, tailored black suit, dark purple tie and well-styled hair that was starting to grey at the temples. He grinned, waving at sollux from a table near the back. Feeling his face flush a little, sollux hurried over.

Sitting down opposite sollux tried to hide his nerves, adjusting his glasses a little. Dualscar smiled, leaning in a little to take his hand "Its good to finally meet you in person, You're even cuter in the flesh. I hope you don't mind but I ordered us some snacks." Almost as the words left his lips a waiter delivered a platter of food to the table.

Sollux blinked, swallowing once, then again. "Thanks, they look lovely" He finally replied, blushing as his voice cracked a little. He glanced down at the platter before taking a cracker and dipping it in the salsa provided. As the pair chatted Sollux's nerves calmed, his eyes kept flicking to the patrons kneeling on the floor or perched on someone's lap, an almost wistful look in his eyes. Dualscar followed his gaze before smiling, "You can if you want to, however you're comfortable is okay here sol."

"I..." He paused "I didn't realize that I was being that obvious." He sighed, blushing a little more. 

Dualscar squeezed his hand before placing a cushion down by his own feet. "If you're still comfortable with this now that we've met in person, I'd like you to sit however you're most comfortable, either here at my feet or on my lap." 

Sollux wet his lips before he nodded, taking another cracker before he moved from the chair, sitting down on the cushion by dualscars feet. He let out a soft sigh as he rest his head on his lap.

"Good boy" Dualscar praised him softly, running his hand through his hair.

Sollux lent into the touches, tipping his head back to look up at him with a smirk."Thank you daddy." 

Hearing sollux speak those words in person instead of typing them sent a wave of arousal through the older male and a soft groan fell from his lips. He bent down to press a kiss to his head before speaking, "If you'd like to play we can move downstairs, but only if you want to, this moves as fast or as slow as you want." 

Sollux's smirk grew into a grin, "I've been waiting for you to ask daddy." 

Dualscar smiled, kissing him gently before helping him to his feet, "Then why don't we go find a private room, and we'll see how it goes."


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux shivered a little as he slipped out of his trousers, folding them neatly on top of his shirt. He wet his lips before he moved back to Dualscars side.

"Good boy." He murmured into his ear, pulling him close. "Now, Is there anything you wanted to ask for?" He kissed his neck softly, drawing a soft groan from Sollux.

"There was one thing..." He groaned again as Dualscar nipped gently at his neck. "I want you to spank me? Please, Daddy?"

Dualscar nodded "Go and choose something from the cupboard and then bend over the bench for me" The older male took a moment to slip his shirt off, folding it on the chair alongside sollux's clothes. He smiled softly as he turned to see sollux bent over the padded bench, ass in the air with a paddle and flogger on the leather beside him. "Good boy" he cooed again, the words making sollux shiver happily. He approached the smaller male, pausing for a moment before running his hands over the pert backside before him, lightly squeezing his ass.

"You ready?" He practically purred into his ear. Sollux nodded eagerly, adjusting his stance a little to push his ass up into Dualscar's hand. "Use your words..." he smirked, running his hand over his ass teasingly.

"Yes!" He whined, wriggling impatiently, "Please daddy!" Just as the words left his lips Dualscar's hand came down against his ass lightly at first as he warmed him up through the fabric of his underwear. He slowly began to bring his hand down a little harder, a few harder swats on each cheek before he ran his fingers along the waistband of the red and blue boxers. "May I Sol?"  
Sollux nodded enthusiastically "Please daddy, I can take more... I want to take more!" He lifted his hips, allowing Dualscar to slip them down, slowly lifting his feet out of them as they reached his ankles.

"Good boy" he praised him again as he pressed a soft kiss to the pink flesh. Dualscar smiled, admiring the sight for a moment before he brought his hand down again, loving the sound of skin on skin contact. Dualscar built up a rhythm, watching his ass slowly darken from pale pink to red. "Such a good boy for me sollux." He murmured to him as he watched the younger male squirming a little, rocking against the bench with soft moans each time he brought his hand down. "Think you can take a little more for me?"

"Mmmhmmm" Sollux nodded, panting slightly "Yeah... Please daddy" he turned back to smile at him. Dualscar smiled back, leaning down to kiss him. "Okay Sol, 10 with the paddle and you're gonna count each one for me yeah?"

He nodded "Yeah daddy, I can do that." He adjusted his position a little as Dualscar ran the cool leather of the paddle over his ass. "One..." He gasped out as the paddle came down onto the tender flesh. "Two... Three!" He yelped a little as two landed in quick succession. Sollux continued to count obediently, "Eight, Ahh... Nine..." He writhed a little, rutting against the bench with soft moans as Dualscar rubbed the paddle over his ass again. "Ten!" He half moaned and half yelped as the paddle came down harder than before.

"Good boy, such a good boy, such a pretty red ass." He purred to him, gently kissing the tender red skin. He carefully snaked his hand between sollux and the bench, curling his fingers around the younger male's cock. "Feels like you're ready to explode for me sol, you wanna rut into my hand like a good little boy?" He asked, the words drawing a whine from sollux as he began to thrust into the hand around his cock.

"I... I'm so close daddy" He panted out, gripping onto the bench as Dualscar rubbed his tender ass with his other hand. A few moments passed as he moaned and whined into the otherwise quiet room before the older male lent forwards and whispered into his ear. "Come for me then Sol." With those words he found himself pushed over the edge, trembling in his arms as he came.

Sollux was a little dazed as he came down from his orgasm, letting Dualscar wrap him in the softest blanket he'd ever felt and carry him to a nearby sofa. "Such a good boy, You did so well for me Sol, you were amazing." Dualscar murmured into his ear as he held a bottle of water to his lips, watching as the smaller male drank thirstily from the bottle. "Such a good boy." He echoed again, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Whoops, this took a while, finally finished though!))

Over the following months, the pair spent increasingly more time together, with Sollux staying over at the older male's house a few nights a week. One evening sollux was curled up on the plush sofa, finishing off a report as Dualscar cooked. It wasn't long before he headed through from the kitchen, plates in hand.

"Dinners ready sol" he called as he carried them over to the table. The younger male smiled, setting his laptop down and sitting opposite.

"Smells wonderful Daddy." he smiled tucking into the food with a hunger he hadn't realised he had. Dualscar watched him for a few moments before frowning a little

"What did you have for lunch today sollux?"

"I..." he paused for a moment "I... I forgot..." He admitted quietly, Dualscar's frown deepening a little.

"Eat up then, we'll talk about that later" He lent over the table to kiss his cheek, sollux smiled a little as he turned back to his dinner. The pair continued to chat over dinner until both plates were empty.   
Dualscar's mouth curved into a small smile, "Well done sol, I'm glad you managed to finish it all," He lent over the table once again to kiss him softly, "Now, did you finish your work?"

The younger male nodded "Yeah, I did all I needed to for today." 

Dualscar nodded "I'm going to load the dishwasher, I want you to settle down by my chair and we're going to talk about today" He raised his eyebrow slightly, daring sollux to argue. Sollux did not.

"Yes, daddy." He nodded as he got up from the table, watching dualscar head into the kitchen before he curled up into his usual position at the foot of Dualscar's chair. When he returned Dualscar stroked his hair softly, sitting down to let sollux rest his head in his lap. 

Dualscar sighed a little "You know you're not supposed to skip meals Sol... you're gonna make yourself ill." He lifted a box from the side table, "I've got a present for you pet... it might help you remember." He pressed the box into Sollux's hands. 

Sollux lifted the lid, lips curling into a smile when he saw the collar inside, deep purple and lined with a soft black fabric. "Really? " He looked up at him, grinning happily.

"Of course, only the best for my boy." He lifted it out the box and carefully fastened it around his neck, making sure it wasn't too loose or tight. "Is it comfortable sol?" He asked softly, smiling at the nod from the younger male.

"Yes, thank you daddy." He smiled, kneeling up to kiss him. "Can we play tonight as well daddy?" He asked, "I promise I'll try to remember to eat in future."

Dualscar sighed a little, "okay sweetheart, go wait upstairs for me, strip down for me as well." Sollux nodded, kissing him gently before hurrying upstairs. 

Dualscar waited a few minutes giving him chance to follow the instructions and to, more importantly, let him squirm with anticipation before he followed Sollux up the stairs.When he pushed open the door he was greeted with the wonderful sight of sollux knelt beside the bed, naked except for his new collar. 

"Good boy" Dualscar smiled, kissing him softly. He rest his hand against the collar, applying a little pressure which drew a breathy groan out of sollux. He smirked, moving his hand back a little, "Confirm your safeword for my pet" he purred.

"It's Starfish Daddy" he smiled up at him, from the floor. 

"Good boy" he ruffled his hair a little. He helped him to his feet and manoeuvred him onto the bed, lifting his arms into the straps with practised ease. "Is that comfortable pet?"

Sollux nodded again "yeah." He tugged at the straps a little to test them. Dualscar smiled and spread his legs, strapping his ankles as well. He ran his hands over Sollux's chest with a smile, before leaning down to pepper his exposed skin with kisses. The younger male groaned softly, arching up into the touches. 

Sollux continued to moan and writhe beneath him as Dualscar nipped and kissed at his hips and thighs, leaving a trail of bite marks. Sollux's moans grew louder as the bites grew harder, eventually drawing beads of blood. "Such a good boy sollux" He smiled up at him.

He pulled back, admiring the marks as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. He dripped the lube onto his fingers, warming it up a little before running them around the younger male's hole teasing him slowly. Sollux whined, struggling against the cuffs as he tried to rock back against the fingers. 

"Please daddy!" He whimpered up at him, blood still dribbling from the bites. Dualscar chuckled a little as he carefully slid a finger into him. 

"Such a good boy sol." He smiled, watching as sollux twitched and moaned at the combination of praise and the older male's fingers slowly stretched him open. Dualscar continued to finger him, cooing praises as he did. His free hand moved up to the smaller male's throat, pinning him down as he rocked his fingers into his prostate. "That's it baby..." He groaned as he watched sollux writhe and moan happily, gasping for breath for a few moments before dualscar eased up the pressure on his throat. 

Sollux whined happily at the rush of air back into his lungs, almost coming there and then. The smaller male whimpered, straining against the straps that held him to the bed. "Please... please I'm so close!" he begged softly, gazing up at the Dualscar. 

Dualscar chuckled a little as he picked up the pace a little more, "If you wanna come, you better come from just my fingers in your ass baby... not gonna touch your cock tonight" he replied softly. 

Sollux whined in reply, rocking back as much as he could to meet the others fingers, trembling and moaning as he finally came, cock twitching as he came over his chest. "Ahhh.. thank you!" he whimpered happily.

Dualscar lent in to kiss him softly "Such a good boy for me baby, always my good boy."


End file.
